You Saved Me
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: Korra and Asami's Spirit World Vacation leads to a heartfelt confession from the Avatar.


(A/N: I'm usually not someone who writes Yuri stories but after the Legend Of Korra Finale and especially after Bryke confirmed Korrasami as Canon I felt an inspiration to write this Also a certain part was inspired by a FanArt by LadyGT.)

You Saved Me

A Legend Of Korra Fanfiction

Rated: E+

Summary: During their Vacation in the Spirit World, Korra finally opens up to Asami and vice versa.

Pairings: Korrasami

Spirit Portal Inside Republic City

8 pm

(Asami's POV)

After a long drive to the Crater and a short walk me and Korra were standing in front of the newly formed Spirit Portal smack dab in the middle of what was left of Republic City. This was it! In a few moments Korra and I would be entering the Spirit World together for a well deserved Vacation. I have no idea what to expect, my only idea of what the Spirit World looked like came from listening to Korra talk about it. I felt nervous! Korra seemed to sense my nervousness and turned to look at me with a reassuring smile, gods she was so beautiful. I returned the smile before taking my first step towards the Portal. Out of instinct I reach one of my hands out towards Korra...

(Korra's POV)

The ride in Asami's Satomobile through the remains of Republic City was a long and sad one, as I looked around at the destruction I am reminded of my failures but I also felt some relief. After all, at least no Civilians were killed in the battle thanks to Prince Wu leading a complete evacuation of the city. It didn't stop me from feeling guilty however, if she had stopped Kuvira before maybe all of this could've been prevented? Maybe Asami's Father would still be alive...I looked at Asami who seemed to be focused on driving and didn't notice my gaze. I could only imagine how much she hurt right now, it's been a few Months since it happened but you don't just get over losing a family member. Before I knew it we had reached the crater and was standing in front of the Portal next to my best friend. I could sense nervousness from Asami and turned to her with a smile, relieved when she reciprocated it. Taking a deep breath I walked alongside Asami towards the Portal, while feeling compelled to extend my hand towards her...

(Normal POV)

Korra and Asami's hands met and firmly grasped one another as they stepped into the Portal. Before they were transported both Korra and Asami turned towards each other and grasped each others other hand while gazing each others eyes. Korra's aquatic blue eyes met Asami's emerald green and the two smiled at each other.

(Asami's POV)

**She's so beautiful...**

(Korra's POV)

**She's so perfect...**

(Normal POV)

As the wind inside the Portal picked up and the two were about to be transported Korra and Asami pulled each other closer and pressed their foreheads and noses together, closing their eyes as they basked in the moment.

(Asami's POV)

There was only Korra, I forgot for the moment that we were about to be transported to a different world and just enjoyed having her this close. Maybe it will never happen again...

(Korra's POV)

I love her, there's no doubt in my mind anymore. And perhaps this is a sign that she loves me too?

(Normal POV)

In a bright flash of light Korra and Asami were transported to the Spirit World. Despite it being dark in the Normal World it was bright and colorful in the Spirit World, considering it reacts to the emotions of the Avatar it was probably reflecting how happy Korra was in that moment. It was minutes before either Korra or Asami opened their eyes and once they did Korra realized just how long they had been just standing there and pulled away bashfully, a cute blush adorning her tanned cheeks. Asami seemed disappointed when Korra pulled away but her disappointment was short lived as she took in her new surroundings with awe.

"Oh my Raava..."

The bright yellow sky was a perfect backdrop to a field of bright pink grass and large bright green trees. Korra immediately shed any embarrassment when she remembered the two of them were supposed to be on a Vacation and took Asami by the hand once again with a smile as she led her down a path. Asami squeezed Korra's hand gently as she walked alongside the Avatar. As they walked Spirits of every size, shape, color and form flew above them, beside them and occasionally around them. Asami smiled widely as a bird-like Spirit spun around her head a few times before taking to the sky.

"Korra this place is wonderful! Alot more bright and colorful than I was expecting."

Korra smiled as well, a small blush once again appearing on her cheeks.

"Well the Spirit World reacts to the emotions of the Avatar, and right now I'm the happiest I've been in a long time."

Asami looked at Korra when she spoke, with a blush of her own.

**Does she mean what I think she means?...**

After a few hours of travel Korra and Asami decided to take a break, while Korra could've gone for longer Asami didn't have her near superhuman strength and stamina. Korra sat down on a large mushroom and set her backpack aside before pulling out a thermos and two bowls with chopsticks. The thermos was full Korra's favorite Water Tribe Seaweed Noodles which she poured into both bowls, offering one to Asami while also inviting her to sit by her. Asami smiled with gratefulness and accepted the offered bowl before sitting down next to Korra as the two ate. Asami had never had Water Tribe Noodles before but she decided she'd try it for Korra.

"This is delicious Korra, did your Mother make this?"

Korra nodded with a wide smile.

"Yup! And I have plenty more where that came from!"

Asami couldn't help but giggle, Korra's smile was truly infectious. Once they finished their noodles Korra laid down on the Mushroom, Asami following suit shortly thereafter as they stared at the sky and the treetops that surround it. Korra looked to Asami, her wide smile turned small and grateful.

"Thank you for coming with me Asami."

Asami turned and looked back at Korra with a smile of her own.

"Well if you remember correctly, I'm the one who first suggested a Vacation."

Korra laughed a little.

"Yeah I remember."

Korra reached over and once again gripped Asami's hand in hers.

"Seriously though...thank you. I know you've been having a tough few Months and I want to take care of you like you took care of me after I was poisoned."

Tears started to form in Korra's eyes and Asami's smile faded.

"Are you alright?..."

Korra nodded quickly, wiping her eyes frantically with her other hand. It started to rain a little due to Korra's sudden shift in moods.

"While I was wheelchair bound I was depressed, unable to sleep and in alot of pain. It got to the point where I wished the poison had killed me so I wouldn't have to go through all that..."

Asami's eyes widened but before she could say anything Korra stunned the heiress by kissing her on the lips. Asami could only lay there in stunned silence as Korra pulled away, a grateful smile on her face which brightened the skies again.

"...but because of you I was able to endure. You saved me Asami. You picked me up while I was down, my biggest regret is not letting you come with me to the South Pole because I missed you so much. The reason I only wrote to you is because you were the only thing I thought of during those three years I was missing. Asami I..."

This time it was Korra's turn to be taken off guard as Asami kissed her, wrapping her free arm around Korra's neck so she could pull her closer. After a few seconds of being stunned Korra returned the kiss and wrapped her free arm around Asami's waist. The kiss was tender, no movement, no tongues, nothing just two best friends confessing their love without the use of words. After a few minutes Korra and Asami broke the kiss and gazed at each other, their faces as red as tomatoes.

(Asami's POV)

**She's so perfect...**

(Korra's POV)

**She's so beautiful...**

(Normal POV)

It was several minutes before either of them moved or said anything, deciding instead to lay there enjoying each others presence. But Korra decided she had waited long enough to tell Asami how she feels.

"I love you Asami."

This time Asami was the one crying tears of happiness.

"I love you too Korra...I have for some time now."

Korra wrapped both her arms around Asami and pulled her close, Asami snuggled into Korra's embrace resting her head just above Korra's chest. They fell asleep like that while the various Spirits of the Spirit World watched them from above.

The End

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :D)

Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend Of Korra are (c) 2005-2014 Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Dimartino


End file.
